futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joeyaa
You can contact me here. Administration Discussion / Thanks / I'm Back I have been looking at our Administration page and we have a few inactive administrators, and since returning I believe it is important to update this - would you have any objections to the deletion of any of the links? - I will place a message which will allow past admins to regain their rank if they ever return. - opinions please. I would also like to thank you for your exstensive work to the Wiki - I have been busy with personal stuff and have not been able to do any work whatsoever so your help has been appreciated.. I am hoping to be more active now Jordan.dodsworth 22:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) IRC Right - sorted. just give me a time and I shall see you there.. just to let you know (GMT) is my timezone. Jordan.dodsworth 13:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The To-Do List I have spent a couple of days quietly wondering around the Wiki and have established a special section for people to view and add things that need to be cleaned up / added / played with which I call The To-Do List I am just popping a message here to ask you to check it out - to add your own ideas to it or just to find something you might like to sink your teeth into alongside the other brilliant edits you are doing at the moment (at the moment it only contains bigger jobs) Thanks Jordan.dodsworth 00:43, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome Buttons Done, let me know if you need anything else :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 03:50, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi. Just welcomed a whole bunch of users for you...and my own talk page is a red link... The 888th Avatar (Talk) 13:02, 26 February 2009 (UTC) On Behalf Of Futurama Fanon Dear Joeyaa while im not a Admin on Futurama Fanon I am a frequent user on that wiki as well as here and mainly on Memory Gamma the Star Trek Fanon wiki. However on behalf of Futurama Fanon I personally think that it would be good of you to use us as a sister site. also I write this because I have a question. Can actual images from the show and movies be shown on the fanon wiki. I ask this because according to Futurama Fanons policies apparantly you can only use your own legal and original images so neither 20 century Fox or the shows creators would sue but is that really true?. Also on a final point I own all 4 seasons of Futurama on DVD so if you ever need a screencap just tell me what you need. If you to Contact me just call back either here or here on my Memory Gamma User talk User Talk:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix. Thanks. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 5:26 AM. (PST) 10 March 2009 :Lindsay Lohan Phoenix is now an admin on Futurama Fanon. --◄mendel► 17:15, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Merger You're currently not there on IRC or something (probably in bed!), so I'll communicate here. I've heard you wanted a merger with the external Futurama Wiki? I'm going to try to help out as well. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 10:18, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Help I r wanting to help out so I is leaving Joeyaa a message like teh sitenotice be saying. What are needing be done Joey?--Rs4life07 20:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok and if I ever feel like turning my desktop on I'll run awb and do some spell check-- 01:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry..the spell checker is about the only part I know how to work-- 01:51, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Does we got an RFA page cuz if not I make one-- 01:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Speedy Deletion Please delete the article I tagged because they are either useless or duplicates-- 17:51, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Description No problem! Thanks for the thanks. :) I'm really happy to see what you're doing with this wiki -- the new skin looks great! Very exciting. -- Danny (talk) 16:25, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Vandalism See Forum:Vandalism. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 22:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) JoeyaaBot gives Wikia too much credit See diff=10174&oldid=9556}} here and diff=10456&oldid=10415}} here. Fix your bot and tell me whether I should repair the damage, or you. --◄mendel► 06:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Way ahead of you, it's fixed and I'll AWB all of the credits on the site soon. Joey - Talk 12:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Credits are fixed. --◄mendel► 20:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Template:Episode ... should be deleted when The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings has been converted to Template:Infobox television episode. --◄mendel► 07:26, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Btw, User:M.mendel/Infobox_television_episode is a good way to check how the conversion is going. --◄mendel► 19:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) caps in episode titles I just changed all links from "The Devil's Hands are Idle Playthings" to "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" because that's the article, and that is how it is listed on Template:Episodelist, but there are episodes on that list that don't have their titles in all caps (e.g. "A Fishful of Dollars" has no caps on "of"). Can you confirm that the capitalization on the Episodelist box is what we'll go by? I'd hate to go on a link fixing spree, only to have to correct myself later. I also suggest that for the other capitalisations, at most one redirect is kept with all words in lowercase; that way the search will find it on any mix of upper and lower case, and the danger of accidentally linking to a redirect is less. --◄mendel► 07:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Deletions Do them! ;-) --◄mendel► 08:03, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget to delete the categories, please. :) --◄mendel► 14:10, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :More stuff in the category; also, I did a number of moves (from Template: to Futurama Wiki/), and the redirects that this left should all be deleted as well. --◄mendel► 19:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I tagged the move remnants as well... :-/ --◄mendel► 18:11, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::I have added a few new but unneeded articles to this category. I have removed spam on another article as well, the Dwayne article, (See Page History). Hope this helps, Solar Dragon 19:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Done, and thanks! Joey - Talk 03:10, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Episode Guide Please link "Episode Guide" in MediaWiki:SideBar to Template:Episodelist. --◄mendel► 10:48, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Hey, Joeyaa. No problem at all — I was glad to help out. That was back during my days as a Wikia Helper, so I'm glad that you've decided to adopt this wiki and look after it. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Talk) 01:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) article How do you delete a article? Some guy accidently made a duplicate Yivo and called it Yeevo, and the Yeevo one needs to be deleted. I erased the data, but the article needs to be permanetly deleted. SPFan909 15:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hypno-Toad Edit Um..... That was just a one off. Someone graffitied it with ALL GLORY TO HYPNO TOAD sp i wiped it. Thanks for the message though. (i didn't even know there WAS a message system.....) Adminship Hi, just to see if you have thought any more about making me a SysOp. I have helped out a lot and would like to help you with spam and unneeded articles. There are some that are about things that don't even appear in Futurama. Thanks, Solar Dragon 16:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I've seen your recent additions here and they are great! I've contacted a helper to give you rollback rights. You probably know how to use them, but in case you don't, feel free to ask! Thanks! Joey - Talk 21:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::You should adopt the Wiki. follow the link and explain why you would like to adopt it etc. I would like to but you have been here longer so you should go ahead. Or, you could always ask one of the old beuraucrats if you can be made beuaraucrat status. i have done this on another wiki. Try to become beaurucrat so you can give away other rights. Solar Dragon 09:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, I'll probably go ask to become a 'crat soon, I'm not too in a hurry. If you don't mind to wait, I'll be glad to. Thanks for trying to help me though. :) Joey - Talk 09:18, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I have asked for you to become bearaucrat. I have asked the two old ones whether they could make you one. Good luck. Solar Dragon 14:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC) User o' the Month Hey, I have a question. How come you are the only user on this wiki that is user of the month, when me and a few other members have done a ton of contributes to this Wiki? SPFan909 21:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, it wasn't a permanent thing. When we created the mainpage, we left that spot open, and since I was the only one here we just put my name there. Now that we are getting more people (aka you), I'd be fully appreciative if you just change it to your name. Thanks! Joey - Talk 22:35, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I agree, we need to get people voting for 'User of The Month' - I believe instructions are on the main page - its great to see new users taking an interest in the Wiki Jordan.dodsworth 22:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Deletions I have made a new voting system in Deletions. I was wondering whether you think this is a good idea. Solar Dragon 14:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :It's pretty good. Just remember though, that spam and pages marked for speedy deletion won't need any discussion. Joey - Talk 19:44, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Hi, I know this sounds a bit lame but how do you edit your signature to make it look different? Solar Dragon 19:05, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I have tried some things but it just won't work. Could use give me the code to use? I want the Solar bit to be red, Dragon to be blue and my talk bit to be red again. Just post the code on my talk page. Thank you, Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) IRC We need to arrange a time. Tomorrow at what time? Where do you live, UK, USA, where? Solar Dragon 20:09, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I live in Canada. For my timezone, anything from 10PM - 8AM UTC is good. I'll always be on. Joey - Talk 20:47, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :OK then, I will try to be on between 10 and 10:30. OH yeah, how do you get your sig to look different? Solar Dragon 05:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm on right now if you want. Also, please see . ;) Joey - Talk 05:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry I couldn't talk then, I was busy and shouldn't really have been on. I shouldn't be typing this up now, should be revising for an exam. Tonight at 10 will be fine though. Solar Dragon 15:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::OK then, when will you be on. You weren't on last night a ten. When? Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Ya sorry I missed you, I was away. I messed up with the time as it appears 10PM for you is like 1AM for me, and of course I was asleep. Sorry about that, we'll need to find a good time with both can be on, and we'll need to tell Jordan too. Thanks :) Joey - Talk 22:40, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I was talking to him a couple of days ago. I usually go to bed between 10 and 10:30 my time. You could always set your time on the wiki to London's time in preferences. Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:16, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I spoke to SolarDragon recently and tried to be online last night but exams and stuff.. should be ok for this evening.. :) Jordan.dodsworth 12:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Name Change Hi, I was wondering whether we could change the name of the Wiki to something better. Since Infosphere is already taken, I was thinking along the lines of changing it to Central Bureaucracy. It sounds much better that Futurama Wiki and it sticks with the subject. Solar Dragon (Talk) 21:01, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :The thing with the name is that it would negatively affect our search results on search engines. It's always best to have the sitename something people will search for instead of something slick and creative. That's why we probably don't want to do that. What we could do though is rename the community portal or another project to a suitable name. That's the best we could do yet retain our SEO. Joey - Talk 22:39, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi, is there any way of sorting out the infoboxes so that it blanks out unused parameters? thanks, Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:18, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :The most common way is to add a pipe after the parameter. For example, take } and make it , this will make } not appear if you don't define it in the code. If you want the line around it to be hidden, you need to use the } | | TEXT IF GIVEN | TEXT IF NOT GIVEN }} I hope that helps! Joey - Talk 09:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, you confused me. Is there any way of you doing it? Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure, which template(s) and which line(s)? Joey - Talk 09:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::It would be good to have it on all templates and all lines except name. Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Aah, sure. It's currently 2:30AM so I will need to go to bed. I'll do it though, don't worry :) Joey - Talk 09:32, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I was wondering why you were up so late. Also, I nominated someone to become admin. Can you look at that and say what you think? Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Spotlight I have been trying to get the wiki spotlighted but there are a few probems that need sorting out first. Hi. Futurama Wiki looks really nice; you guys have a great skin! There are a few issues before I can add you to the spotlight list. First your sitenotice is very long; it needs to be 2 lines or shorter. Secondly, your mainpage is really too wide for a 1024px screen - it hangs off the edge by about 150 px; can you make it narrower? You have a small handful of that should be taken care of as well. Finally, while you have the required 100 non-stub articles, you also have over 500 articles in your stub category; could you maybe reassess whether some of those are really stubs? It really looks a bit offputting to have nearly every page anybody clicks on show a big box which says it's a stub.... Please let me know when you have taken care of these things and I'll be happy to add you guys to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 18:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I recieved this message. Could you help in any way so we can make the wiki better? Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:46, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, give me this weekend before responding to Wendy and I'll take care of a lot. ;) Joey - Talk 23:08, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::I have added a notice to the To-Do list regarding our vast amount of stubs and I will have a crack at getting our stub count down over the next couple of days, I'm sure we can count on you to play with the homepage Joey? Jordan.dodsworth 16:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh ya, I'm going to have some time this weekend and a lot after Tuesday so give me some time and I'll give us another facelift. :) Joey - Talk 22:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::That is good news, we are one step closer! :) Jordan.dodsworth 23:03, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Yep. If we remove Stub tags from pages that don't need them and expand those that do, we should be done in about... a month. Sooner if a few more members help.Solar Dragon (Talk) 03:46, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I've fixed the mainpage but now we have a big space on the left column. We can either think of something to put in there or we'll need to redo it again :( (Also, I removed the stub tag from about 300 pages) Joey - Talk 05:00, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :How about a latest news section? Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, go ahead and make it (just the simple stuff) and then I'll add it in :) Joey - Talk 05:52, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::I sort of don't know the first thing about it, but I will try my best. Also, we are now on one page of stubs with 186! yay! we are getting there. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Latest News sounds cool - they have one over at the 'other futurama wiki' so it might be beneficial to put one here too - as I have already mentioned on the TDL once we have our stub count down we need to make sure we don't let it build up too much again because filling out stubs someone else has made is a bit of a pain in the backside! :) Thanks for all your work guys Jordan.dodsworth 23:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah that's cool :) Jordan.dodsworth 23:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC)